


Cold Weather and Bloody Sweaters

by lost_lunar_wolf



Series: Sp00ky Season [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold Weather, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Intern Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Stab Wound, Stabbing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark doesn't know Peter is Spiderman, Whump, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lunar_wolf/pseuds/lost_lunar_wolf
Summary: "You said I could come here if I needed help and I uh I need help.”That caused Tony to look back towards Peter this time not looking away.  He could probably tell how bad Peter looked.“Yeah I did.  What’s up kiddo, what do you need help with?”  Tony asked.Peter shakily pulled his hands away from his now blood soaked hoodie.  “Do uh do you know how to fix up a stab wound?”ORPeter deciding not to tell Tony about him being Spider-Man when he got the internship was probably dumb now looking back on it.  After a rough patrol in the cold rain Peter gets stabbed and goes to the one person who he knows will be able to help him: Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Sp00ky Season [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950130
Comments: 16
Kudos: 517
Collections: Marvel Stories





	Cold Weather and Bloody Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another Sp00ky Season Prompt! This one is a little whumpy but not really honestly in my opinion there is more fluff and comfort than whump.
> 
> Today's Prompt: Chilly Weather, Bloody Sweater 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Stabbing (but it's nothing graphic), Blood
> 
> If you think of any others please let me know so I can add them. I hope you all enjoy!

For obvious reasons that didn’t seem so obvious now, when Peter got an internship as Tony Stark’s personal intern a little over 2 months ago, he didn’t tell Tony about Spider-Man. Maybe that was a little dumb on his part for having absolutely no one knowing about Spider-Man, well no let’s rephrase, Peter knew Tony Stark, he worked with Tony Stark, yet he didn’t tell Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, that he was Spider-Man and that was dumb, probably. Tony Stark would literally be the best person to tell if he ever told anyone because it was Tony Stark, he was a superhero himself so he could probably help Peter. Except Peter didn’t tell him, and he was starting to regret the decision.

It was Autumn now in New York, which meant usually the weather was perfectly comfortable, except when it was raining, and was windy, and happened to be about 43 degrees which was way colder than average, especially during the day. So to say the least, Peter was not having a good patrol because of that. 

His hands shook as he gripped onto his webs that were extra sticky due to the rain. Unfortunately he hadn’t perfected his water proof web fluid yet, which made swinging through the city that much harder, because if he stayed on one web for too long it would snap and that- yeah that just wouldn’t end well. 

Peter really wanted to call it a day because he was cold and the thought of swinging around cold and wet any longer wasn’t ideal. But he threw the thought of going home out of his head when he heard a scream and quickly re-routed himself to address the issue. When he arrived at the scene he saw a man backing a woman into an alleyway and he quickly dropped himself in between the two people.

“Hey leave her alone man.” Peter said pushing the man out of the way so the women would escape.

Thankfully the women did take the opportunity to run out of the alleyway and Peter barely had a split second of a warning before the man was swinging at him.

“Whoa man chill we can just talk it out.” Peter said as he attempted to dodge the punch. 

Being cold and wet was not helping his reflexes by any stretch and Peter was barely able to duck from the punches that kept coming. Peter went to shoot a web but the second he hit the trigger on his web shooter he could hear it jam and mentally cursed. The man kept coming at Peter, clearly mad that Peter let the women escape, but what else would he have done, let the man take advantage of her somehow? Yeah no he would rather die than let something like that happen. When Peter finally thought he was getting the upper hand something on the ground behind him seemed to appear out of nowhere and Peter tumbled over it. So much for a spider sense to warn him. He tried to get up but the man pinned him down and plunged something into his abdomen before pulling it out and taking off.

Peter gasped in shock at the sudden pain that ran through his stomach and quickly managed to stand up. He knew getting his blood flowing more by moving probably wasn’t the best move, but he was close to Stark Tower and maybe Tony would be able to help him. Painfully Peter opened his backpack and pulled his other sweatshirt on before swinging the bag over his shoulders. He kept his hands firmly pressed to his stomach as he started walking the rest of the way to the tower.

By the time Peter got to the tower he knew he had lost a lot of blood, but he didn’t really care considering how dizzy he was, which the more he thought about it was probably from the blood loss. He got into the elevator and shakily managed to tell FRIDAY to take him to the lab. The elevator doors opened and he was thankful that FRIDAY opened the lab door for him.

“Hey kiddo I totally forgot you were coming over today.” Tony said quickly glancing in Peter’s direction then back to his project.

“I uh, I wasn’t actually.” Peter managed to get out. “But you said I could come here if I needed help and I uh I need help.”

That caused Tony to look back towards Peter this time not looking away. He could probably tell how bad Peter looked.

“Yeah I did. What’s up kiddo, what do you need help with?” Tony asked.

Peter shakily pulled his hands away from his now blood soaked hoodie. “Do uh do you know how to fix up a stab wound?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he dropped the tool he was holding to rush to Peter, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulder to help steady him and led Peter to a workbench to sit down. Peter slowly and painfully lifted his hands over his head so Tony could get the sweatshirt off of him to better look at the wound. He was too dizzy and light headed to process the fact that he still had the Spider-Man suit on underneath until it was too late and Tony had already seen it.

Tony let out a huff of air muttering something Peter didn’t bother listening to under his breath before he spoke up. “What happened kiddo?” Tony asked as he gave Peter the crumpled up sweatshirt to hold against the wound as he walked to a drawer pulling out a first aid kit.

“I uh was stopping this guy from hurting this woman.” Peter said and somehow managed to suppress a gasp as Tony pulled the sweatshirt away. “It was cold and raining so my senses were off. I fell and he stabbed me and left.”

“You came here because?”

“May doesn’t know.” This time Peter wasn’t able to hold back the noise that escaped his lips as Tony attempted to clear the area around the wound. “I figured you could help, ‘cause-”

“Cause I’m Iron Man.” Tony said with a nod and continued cleaning the wound. “That makes sense.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter winced when Tony put a thick layer of gauze on the wound and pressed down. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“It’s fine kiddo, actually thank you for coming here. I’d rather this than find out that you bled out in some alleyway.”

Tony was silent as he finished wrapping up Peter’s wound. Though Peter kind of wished Tony had kept talking, he was also glad because it was tiring to talk so much.

“Thank you.” Peter said when Tony finished and was leading him to the couch in the lab.

“Of course kid, just try not to make this a regular thing.” Tony said with a strained chuckle.

“I’ll try not to.” Peter agreed.

“I’m going to call your aunt and tell her you came over because you needed help with a project and we might end up working late so you’ll stay the night.” Tony said, already pulling out his phone. “I’ll order food too, what do you want?”

“Anything is fine. Thank you Mr. Stark.” 

“Chinese it is.” Tony said and brought the phone up to his ear presumably to call May.

A few minutes later when Tony got off the phone with May he told FRIDAY to order the usual and double Peter’s order, which Peter was secretly thankful for not having to hide his endless stomach now, and Tony shot him a wink with a knowing look.

“Okay food should be here soon.” Tony said sitting down on the couch next to Peter who was resting his eyes. “Do you need anything for now?”

“I’m okay thank you.” Peter answered.

“Let me know if you need anything. We’ll go upstairs when the food gets here.” Tony stood up and started to walk away then paused turning his head to look back at Peter. “Oh yeah and just because you’re hurt doesn’t mean you're off the hook for hiding Spider-Man from me and showing up here bleeding out, I’ll just wait to lecture you until after you're healed.”

“That’s fair.” Peter said, still too tired to argue.

“Then we’ll work on a suit upgrade so you’re not freezing your ass off next time you go out.”

“Cool that’s cool.” Peter answered then let the words process in his head. He slowly peaked an eye open to look at Tony. “Wait.”

Tony just laughed and shook his head ruffling Peter’s hair.

“We’ll talk more at dinner Underoos, get some rest.”

Peter couldn’t say no to that and finally let sleep consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it's kind of short but I still think it's super cute! Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lost-lunar-wolf)!


End file.
